ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-gi-oh! D.S: Dimensional War Arc
_TOC_ This is the first arc of Yu-gi-oh! Destiny Skirmish. Italics on a card mean it is a custom card. When it is used, it's effect will be read. Chapters 1-8 Chapter 1: Go Valkyrion! Enter Toppler City. Toppler City was a great place, and as big as Domino City. It had lots of tourism, mainly because the Battle Railroad tournament was held there and it was a big trade hub for the world. It was just after school, at the Crawford Memorial Park when the duel between two students began. "It's time to duel, Selene!" Cale shouted as he activated his Duel Disk. It wasn't the normal color of a Duel Disk, it was grey instead of white. Cale's messy red hair was blowing around in the wind. He was determined to win this duel this time. Every other time he'd lost, but now he had finally gotten his last Magnet Warrior card, Gamma! Cale was a little shorter than Selene, but it made no difference. "Ugh, Cale. It won't be much of a duel. More like you getting destroyed, thats what!" Selene shouted. She activated her duel disk, which was a regular colored one. "I'll let you go first!" Single Duel: Selene vs Cale Cale:4000 LP Selene:4000 LP Turn 1 Cale: "I'll draw!" Cale shouted as he drew a card. He had the perfect hand; Gamma and Beta the Magnet Warriors and a Sangan to get the third. He also had two traps: Magna Escape ''and Negate Attack. "First, I'll set this monster (Sangan 1000/600) in face-down position, and then i'll set two Traps and end my turn. Your move!" Cale said as he laid his cards. Turn 2 Selene: "Cale, why do you always shout heroically and stuff when you play this? It's just weird..." Selene remarked. "Anyways, I'll draw and summon Destiny-HERO Dunker! (1200/1700)!" A large, muscular giant erupted from the ground with green dreadlocks. "Next, I'll send a Destiny HERO Dasher from my Hand to the Graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage to you." Selene said casually. The large giant held up a palm and out shot a glowing yellow sphere, which exploded on impact with Cale. Cale (4000 > 3500) "Why would you send a monster with 2100 ATK to the Graveyard? It could be useful!" Cale asked. "Thats just how Destiny Heroes work, okay? Now, I'll set a card face-down and attack your face-down with Destiny HERO Dunker!" Selene said. The giant rose it's fists and crashed down upon where the card was set. The Sangan revealed itself, and was easily smashed under the Dunker's fists. "Ha! It looks like you activated my Sangan's effect! When it goes to the Graveyard, I can add a monster with 1500 ATK or less to my hand! And I choose Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" Cale explained. "So what? That card hasn't helped in any of your previous duels." Selene remarked. "Well, remember when I got Gamma the Magnet Warrior from the booster pack I bought two days ago? Well, it was the last Magnet Warrior I needed to summon the ultimate warrior with all three Magnet Warriors!" Cale said. "I'm guessing it's attack points are like.... 2000. That is way too easy." Selene said. "Selene, you'll see next turn." Cale said. "Well, fine. End turn. Back to you, Cale." Selene said. Turn 3 Cale: "It's time to reveal the ultimate trump card. I send all three of my Magnet Warriors to the Graveyard. Alpha, Beta, and Gamma!" Cale explained. The three magnet warriors all appeared on the field, and started glowing scarlet. "Cale, hurry up. Make this duel interesting." Selene said. "Watch this, Selene." Cale said. The glow on the Magnet Warriors became brighter, and then their shapes turned into spheres. All the spheres merged together, and a figure's silhouette was revealed inside. "What is that?" Selene said. "Looks weird." "My gamechanger, Selene! This, my friend, is Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" (3500/3850) Cale shouted, revelling in his glory. The figure jumped out of the sphere high, and landed on the ground, making a sizable crater. A soldier with red wings that Gamma had and steel armor rose up! It held in it's right hand a sword that had a magnet for a hilt, which was from Alpha. It's joints had yellow armor like Beta did. "Woah... those attack points are off the charts..." Selene said, wide-eyed. "Thats right! Now, Valkyrion, attack Selene's Destiny HERO Dunker!" The giant got into a battle-stance to prepare for the attack, but Valkyrion rushed towards it with blinding speed and kicked it into the air. "Dunker, get out of there!" Selene shouted. But it was no use. As Dunker fell towards the ground, Valkyrion flew up with it's scarlet wings and slashed with one swing of it's magnetic sword. Dunker burst into dust. Selene (4000 > 1700) "Your move, Selene!" Cale shouted in victory. His first attack and Selene was already down less than half! Turn 4 Selene: "I'll turn this around. With one simple card, I activate the spell card Hammer Shot!" Selene said. "Whats that card do?" Cale asked. "Well, it destroys the highest ATK monster on the field. And since your Valkyrion is the only monster on the field, it is destroyed!" Selene explained. "What?!" Cale exclaimed. A large hammer appeared above Valkyrion and came down faster than the speed of sound. It smashed Valkyrion in a huge explosion! "Looks like I'll be winning this duel now Cale!" Selene said. But Cale didn't reply. He simply grinned. "I activate the trap card, ''Magna Escape! '' ''Magna Escape Normal Trap Card ''When a "Magnet Warrior" on your side of the field is destroyed; You can activate this card; Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack Position. Instead of sending this card to the graveyard, you can pay 600 life points; Flip it face-down. '' "By using this card, I can get back my Valkyrion and pay 600 life points for this card to flip back face-down, incase you want to try something like that again!" Cale said. Cale (3500 > 2900) "Are you kidding me?" Selene exclaimed. "Sorry Selene, but nope!" Cale said. Just then, he started to feel faint. He stumbled a bit. "Hey Cale... are you feeling OK?" Selene asked, observing his state. "I'm... I'm fine. Let's continue." Cale said. He stood back up, but then, a lighting bolt straight from the sky landed in the middle of Selene and Cale! It was scarlet, like the color of the glowing Magnet Warriors. "What the?" Cale exclaimed as he stumbled back. "Theres not a cloud in the sky! Why did that happen?" Selene yelled. Then, out of the blue, another lightning bolt struck... directly at Cale. Cale instantly fell down and his duel-disk's cards fell. Valkyrion disappeared. The duel had been cancelled because of that. Duel Selene vs Cale Result: Selene wins by forced surrender, 1700 to 2900. Selene rushed towards Cale. Riu, a boy and friend of Selene and Cales had just arrived late. "What happened? Whats wrong with Cale?" Riu said with his backpack still on. "Lightning... struck him... Valkyrion...." Selene muttered. Riu rushed over. "He's still breathing. We have to get him some help!" Riu shouted. Chapter 2: A World Of Duel Monsters?! Chapter 3: Gamma The Magnet Spirit! Chapter 4: Fused Spirits Chapter 5: Dragons Attack 1 Chapter 6: Dragons Attack 2 Chapter 7: The Story of Duel Spirits Chapter 8: Battle in the Real World Category:Story arcs